To date, systems that aggregate the voting information, etc., operated by viewers (users) in conjunction with viewer participation programs for television and reflect this in the program, have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 noted below discloses a system that collects the voting information of viewers through the Internet by means of a WWW server.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-344928